


Coming To Terms

by Dracothelizard



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Random & Short, Wanking while a zombie is not a good idea, Zombies, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers wonders what functions his dead body can still perform while thinking about one of his favourite sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie Piers Morgan is a very old injoke of sorts from the TGS comm. I figured it was about time to bring him over to AO3 :).

Piers doesn't know how or why he was turned into a zombie, and after getting used to it, he finds that he doesn't really mind terribly. There are some downsides to being dead, but the superstrength certainly makes up for it, and he doesn't feel pain anymore either. That is certainly an advantage in most cases.  
  
However, the first time he wanted to see what his body was capable of, the superstrength was a bit unfortunate.  
  
He has settled himself on the bed, pants around his ankles, and feels quite pleased that his body isn't entirely dead. He gives his erect penis an experimental tug, and he groans in rather unzombielike way when he realises that his nerve-endings weren't either.  
  
He grins, and goes for one of his favourite fantasies, that of Jeremy Clarkson being taken by one of his co-presenters. Or both at the same time, he has no real preference, so long as the position is suitably humiliating and his co-presenters make him beg for it. He gasps when he imagines the Stig joining in, the mysterious overall-clad driver dominating Clarkson without ever saying a word.  
  
He hears a strange snap, and his eyes open. Has someone come in? He looks around, and then down.  
  
His penis has come off, and it's still stiff in his hand.  
  
Piers sighs, and makes a note to buy a sewing kit tomorrow.


End file.
